Armina
by Rhiannon15
Summary: This is a made up person fic. Girl decideds to run away to Valdemar. I have to thank My friends (Kaelin) who helped me with it. Do not read if uncomfortable with SLASH. there will be 6 installments
1. Default Chapter

            She kicked off her boots first, and then off went her socks and then after resting a moment wiggling her toes in the air-it felts _so good to do that, She took off her cap; the itchy thing got stashed under a loose floorboard. _What a relief!_ She thought shaking out her mid-back length blond-brown hair. Then she quickly striped off her pants and shirt, scrambling around in her closet to find the dress she was supposed to be wearing. Then she unbound her chest, put on her corset, and then the slip, and then dress._

_            Mother would kill me if she knew what I've been doing. Bless the gods above and below that no one noticed me leave or return. I hope that no one checked on my rooms when I was out. I am almost positive that Lissandra said that both James and Geldeer were going to the joust today, Cian too but he wouldn't turn me in. We are so close in age and we understand each other so well, he's only a year older then me and _he_ would never tattle or try to get me in trouble no matter what I think.  If Lissandra was wrong I will_ kill her. Actually I would never kill her. So I'll hide if she's wrong. Hide and then no one will find me and then I can live happily ever after, except that won't work.__

  She pulled out her school work, done the previous night by one small candle with windows drawn and rags stuffed under her door to keep the light from seeping out and alerting the whole family that she was awake after hours. _Maybe I should just sneak out at night. But no one is awake that late. I will_ learn the fighting arts. And if mother does not believe that ladies should learn to fight with swords and weaponry then that can cripple her. But I won't _her__ idea of what is proper put a constraint on me__!_

            "But you said that you'd give me the money if you won!" wailed a breathy, high, whiney, voice cutting into her thoughts. She winced, that would be Geraldine. Sure enough around the corner came Gery and her twin brother Cian. He was followed by a pouty-lipped girl with big bouncy yellow curls. 

            Cian glanced in as he walked by, and then stopped when he saw she was there. He gave her a mournful look, glancing meaningfully at Gery, she nodded her understanding. Geraldine pulled up beside him still whining. Then Gery noticed that Cian wasn't paying attention, she turned to see who Cian was looking at,

            "Oh, it's you Armina!" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "I was just talking with your brother about how it is so wonderful that he won the joust today."

            "That's wonderful Cian. I'm so happy for you." she said, trying not to sound sarcastic. 

            "It wasn't that hard Ria." said her older brother, using her much favored nickname. 

            Only her mother (whose name was Joserlyn Valieriane Hultwig) and a few other people called her Armina, which was her first name. It meant warrior-maid, but even so _Armina_? And her full name all together was atrocious, Armina Lorning Hultwig. She was somehow nicknamed Aria, derived from Armina. Over the years that had been shortened to Ria, which was fine by her and she mainly used Ria as her name. She would respond to Armina, or Ria, but she preferred Ria. 

            "I'm sure it was lovely." She said to her twin, and then turned to Geraldine, "Gery, why are you asking for his money?"

            "Why am I what?" said Geraldine.

            "Asking for Cian's money, I heard you as you came up the hall." _And it's not hard with a voice like that._

            "Oh, no, nothing. I'm sure you misunderstood. You see I'm not asking for his money. He intended to give it to me. Then he went back on his word."

Ria raised an eyebrow in a question which she shot at her brother :_Did__ you:  and he Sent back :_No such thing. Not that I remember at least.:_ _

            She and her older brother Cian were like that. They could communicate perfectly. She could sometimes know what he was thinking and feeling, and he the same with her. Some Sendings were clearer then others. Sometimes she or her brother would pickup something the other didn't want to share or wasn't supposed to be doing, but it was all right because they understood each other. Also emotions came strong through the bond between them, especially pain. 

            When Ria was five she had somehow gotten out of her room, left the house, and gotten lost. No one noticed she was gone. Cian had been put to bed, but he woke up screaming. He came running to their mother and told her that Ria was gone. He didn't know how he knew. Her door was locked so he could not have checked on her. But sure enough she was gone. In fact, Cian had been able to lead them to where Ria had fallen and broken her leg and was lying in the wet dirt crying. 

            "How about we have a compromise between the two of you; you see mother would not approve of Cian giving you money. She has to clear it first and if she knew he was betting, or had been bet on, she would take the money for herself and do who knows what else. So why doesn't Cian give you a fourth of what he earned and so it won't be so much as you can't explain it and Cian will be able to keep some so no one suspects anything. They'll think that if he was to give you money he would give all of it." said Heather.

            "I believe my younger sister is a genius!" said Cian :_thank__ you Ria, you're a lifesaver. I couldn't have gotten out of that without your help.:_

            Geraldine gave a huffy little sigh, "I suppose you're right. Okay, one third."

            "One fourth, Gery."

            "Oh all right one fourth if that's to be it or nothing."

            Cian handed over the money and then sent Gery off so he could talk with Ria.

            "How are you? I noticed you were gone you know, but it's alright because nobody else did. You were thinking so loud I was afraid mother would here you just a moment ago."

            "You…What?!"

            "I have been picking up you thoughts more clearly and more often. Isn't it the same for you?"

            "To tell the truth I'm so preoccupied most of the time…I guess I haven't been paying attention… Come to think of it, I guess I have Heard and Felt you more often." 

            "So what did you learn today?"

            "Don't you already know given what you just said?"

            "Not exactly, I think you got pretty tossed around today and at one point you were very happy, but other then that not much."

            "Today we were doing hand to hand combat. I'm 'one of the boys' you know. No one knows I'm a girl yet. They'll skin me when they find out, but I'm doing better then most of the boys! I royally whooped a few asses today," Ria grinned. "Of course they tossed me around too. But they all didn't have you guys as older and younger brothers driving them insane around every corner when they were kids!"

              "That drove mother more insane then you. Remember the time when James loaned you his pants and we all had that tournament?"

            "Could I ever forget? Mom came out to find us covered in mud and rolling around. She gave us an amazing lecture. And it was worse for me. 'Boys can roll in the dirt and beat each other into pulp, but that is by no means a lady-like think to do, especially if it's _boys_ you're beating into a pulp'."

            "I think it was the fact that you didn't wear a shirt that got her."

            "None of you did, plus I was nine and a half not 17 or anything!"

            "Unorthodox."

            "That's me!" she grinned again then subsided, "So what is it you wanted to talk about."

            "Nothing in particular really. Just wanted to see how you were doing." said Cian, toying with a paperweight from her desk as he swiveled this way and that on the desk chair. 

            "I'm fine, thank you. I'm learning a lot from Master Luxoci. I almost want to tell him I'm a girl, he would understand I think."

            "Don't. Don't take any chances. We can't let that happen."

            "I know."

            "Have you told him about us yet?"

            "No, you know I haven't told a soul about us. I think they suspect. But mother would never say so and father believes that everything unexplainable or spectral is witchery and the work of the devil."

            "That really sucks you know. He isn't of the opinion that females should be useless, but he doesn't like magic. Between mother and father you'll never get anything done." 

            "You don't think I know that. I can't wait till I'm old enough to leave. As soon as I am I'm going to blow the dirt of this place off my heels and leave. Sorry Cian, but I can't stay."

            "I know." Cian bit his lip worriedly, a frown line creasing his eyebrows, "You know, there is something I wanted to talk about."

            "Yes."

            "Well, I heard mother talking to father. She was not happy with how "manly" you've grown. She blames it on father and me. She thinks we're too close and that I'm influencing your womanliness with my manly ways. She wants to "marry you off" so you'll settle down and be a proper house wife."

            "You mean she wants me to have children, cook dinner, and tat lace the rest of my life."

            "Yeah that would be accurate."

            "To all frozen seven Hells!" said Ria punching a pillow on her bed. "What is it with that? I have to be meek and gentle and nod my head and, and…You think I haven't tried? I've tried damn hard to be a perfect woman! The fact is I can't do needle point. I don't want to be Mrs. Housewife. I want to see people and places. I want to wield a sword and my magic. I want to help the needy. Like knights in stories, except I don't want to have to go to war or kill anyone. I want to be a one woman army for peace."

            "I know that. But mother doesn't approve. She's going to put on show case. She's trying to find you a husband who is strong enough to bend you to his will." That sent a shiver up Ria's spine she knew of a sorts what that meant. 

            "She wouldn't."

            "She probably would. We both know it. What's worse she's going to marry me off, or send me out to find a dragon to rescue a princess from. And if all else fails there is always the Guard. The only problem to the dragon idea is that there are no dragons around. And as to the wife bit…Can you see me with someone like Gery living out my days happily? The Guards not that bad, it's the best of all the choices. The main thing is she wants me to be away and then maybe you'll become more "womanly". I know it's stupid but that's what I overheard."

            Ria stared at Cian in shock. "Oh, no. No, this is not good." Cian lifted his shoulders and spread his hands :_Nothing__ we can do that I can see.: _

:_Not__ true. There must be something.:_

:_What__?:_

:_That's__ my problem; I can't think 'what?'.:_

:_I__ suffer your pain.:_

:_I__ know. I guess we can just watch and wait, wait and watch. If you hear anything, anything__, that might be useful; tell _me___.:  _

:_Sounds__ good to me. I will.:_

            "I'll see you at dinner dear brother." Said Ria allowed trying to make it look as if they had just been sitting in companionable silence in case anyone was listening. 

            "Till then dear Ria." :_Want to meet in the special place later, I have to talk with Mother, but I can meet you after that.._: Cian waved and smiled and left.

:_Yes__, _Thank you_: Ria mind-called after him._

            Ria thought about what she had talked about with Cian. _That's the whole problem; my friends are either boys or servants, or servants' children. And almost all of them are unorthodox in their own ways. I think that might be another thing Mother doesn't like. But I can't get married though. That just wouldn't work, for more then one reason. For one I'm not the proper female. I don't like embroidery or cooking or housekeeping, secondly, I'm shaych. I don't have a partner but it won't be whomever mother picks, that's for sure! That is the main problem. Why couldn't I have been born a boy? Then I could be who I wanted to be. I could have lived happily ever after with that minstrel-Tanya I think her name was-who came through two years ago. I guess that's what really started Mother off. But doesn't she know that no matter who I'm married to I probably won't love them. I wish Mother wasn't so stiff necked about being a proper female!_

            Ria went to her room and finished her home work, just the little things she hadn't been able to do the night before, then she set her homework out as if she had been doing it and just happened to set it down for a moment, in case someone should think to look in her room. Then she headed for the special place. 

            The special place was a hidden room at the top of one of the towers. The hidden room could be reached two ways, you could either get a rope and grappling hook and get onto the roof of the tower and then come in through the skylight, or you could go up about what seemed like a hundred stairs and then open up the seventh to last cupboard and then open the trapped door that lead from the cupboard ceiling into the secret room, the special place. Why her great uncle Deurick had made the room no one was sure. In fact he may have never told anyone. He was dead now so no one could ask him, and it seemed the only people who knew about the room were Ria and Cian. 

            The special place had one bed, one desk, a few miscellaneous rugs and bits of tapestry, a lantern, a lamp, and a skylight in the roof which could only be seen from directly above, or if you were in one of the slightly higher towers facing west at the exactly right time when the sun shone down on the skylight. No one had noticed it yet in a hundred years, except for Cian, so it seemed a fairly safe place. _Thank heavens I didn't put on a hoop skirt. I could never get through the trapped door in one of those things._

            Ria closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened the cupboard. She was a little embarrassed to admit it but spiders were her worst enemy. She had hated spiders from an early age. Her older brother Geldeer had always stuck them in her bed. But that hadn't been what had caused this embarrassing fear that made her freeze up and start shaking when she saw a spider, or if one surprised her... 

            Once when she had been out in the orchard picking apples with Cian a spider had dropped off the tree and onto her arm. She had almost killed someone. She had shaken her arm so hard, whapping is against a branch in the process, and she broke her wrist and fractured a bone in her arm. Thankfully she had been about five and her bones were still young and she had a good recovery, coming out of the event with not as much as a blemish, and all the feeling still in her hand.  

            She pulled herself through the trapped door and closed it, and the cupboard door that lead to it tightly behind her, letting out a silent sigh of relief at the fact that there were no spiders. She should have known there wouldn't be, Cian made sure that there weren't. _He was not afraid of spiders._

            Ria looked up. Cian was at the desk, but he turned away from her work and came to embrace Ria. 

            "Are you well?"

            "Of course I'm well, I told you so earlier. And you?"

            "Fine. You know, it never hurts to ask. Come sit down." He said, motioning to the bed as he swiveled his chair around to face her, "How were classes today?"

            "Fine. And I already answered that question."

            "Well, Yes but, just checking

            "Did you get my homework?" Ria asked, Cian always picked up her homework before he went to events with her two older brothers so that she could sneak away to fighting practice.

            "Yes." He handed over a packet of papers and patterns, embroidery practice.

            "How in the name of all heavens did you get Mrs. Jerkin to let me skip etiquette class?"

            "Well I told her today you were coming to the joust, she didn't bother to check with mother. And as to your skipping classes, you have the rest of the next two weeks off. I said that you had formal engagements to attend to. Mrs. Jerkin did double check _that_ statement. Mother said that it was the truth. She's going to start bringing in suitors."

            "You mean it's going to be tea time with every male from here to Hardon in hopes that I'll marry?"

            "I think so. But there's a sort of good side. Father, against Mother's wishes, has decreed that you are to learn math, not to mention letters. Mother doesn't disagree with letters, what's a woman who can't write, or respond to, an invitation. And Father thinks that a woman should be able to manage her estate when her husband is away at war or something so even if Mother doesn't like it you get math."  
            "That's nice, so I spend my day having tea, and learning math and writing."

            "Almost accurate. You also have to learn embroidery." 

            Ria groaned, "Do I have to?"

            "It's the price you pay for missing etiquette, but it's not that bad. Mrs. Rosette will teach you, and she told me that if you want to she'll add in dagger with it. You have a two hour tea time, then an hour of math and an hour of letters, then you get to have the third floor solar for two hours, uninterrupted, so you can do both emboriey and learn dagger. Mrs. Rosette says that every young lady should be able to defend herself." Cian grinned, "we can practice dagger together when you understand the idea of it."

            "Great. Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

            "Good. Now you should go before mother thinks to check in on you and finds you not in your room."   
            "Ok. See you later."

            "By the way," Cian said as he sent her off, "good job with your late-night homework. I couldn't see any light. For all I knew you were asleep."

            "I'm trying."

            "Good. Go now."

            Ria slipped out the trapped door and sped quietly back to her room, then arranged herself at her desk as if she had been there all the time. Just in time to, for a few minuets after she got settled, her mother came in. Ria looked up, as if she had just finished, 

            "Why hello mother, come in."

            "Hello dear." said her mother in a fake sweet voice.

            "What do you want?"

            "Oh, I was just coming in to check on you."

            "That's very kind of you, but I have more work. I just finished my old work and got my new, so if you would please cut strait to the chase or leave if you would."

            Ria's mother laid a hand gently on Ria's arm, "Actually, this is just what I need to talk to you about. You see though you may not have known it, you've grown up in a very unstructured way. We gave you to much free reign I believe. We let you run with your brothers and pick up their ways. Now your brothers are perfectly fine, excellent even, males. But that behavior is not proper for a young noble woman. We've tried to curb your ways, but we've agreed that we've failed. And it's not uncommon for girls your age to be married already. In fact I was married at fourteen. We have decided to find you a husband in hopes that you need things to have a purpose for you to understand them. I can see how for you, you would not have any reason to be writing formal invitations, I do that. But if you were married you would have to write them not as practice, but for real. So. If you would like to have any input as to who your husband will be then please tell me. Realize that most girls don't get to have any say in their marriages, you're a lucky girl. Now I know this may be very sudden but don't worry too much, it will be a few months before we can find you a good husband and arrange the marriage and set a time."

            Ria had known that this was coming since her Cian had told her.  But she still found it hard to keep her jaw intact. She found a lump of anger rising in her throat. 

            She tried valiantly to keep her anger from showing in her voice, thankfully succeeding, "Mother. Mother, I don't want to be married."

            "Yes, I know it's sudden, I know this is hard, but just try to think about it and accept it. you will have to be married anyhow, whether you want to or not so why don't you just appreciate that we are taking what you say into account and make the best of it." _But you don't listen when I say I don't want to be married. You only listen to which man I prefer. And the fact is I don't prefer men, so there isn't going to be anyone that I like. I might be able to be friends with one of them, but I doubt it. I wish you would let me be!_

            "Now if you would, wash up and make yourself presentable then come down for dinner. You will begin your visits tomorrow at and hour past noon."

            "Will do so when you leave."

            "Then I will go. Try and understand we're only doing what's best for you." 

            As soon as her mother was gone Ria punched her pillow several times and then stuffed it in her mouth and let out the scream of anger that she had been holding back. This was _horrible_. She would do something about it. She wouldn't let it stay like this. She didn't yet know what she would do, but she would do something.

            Ria made a prompt arrival to dinner. She wore a hoop skirt this time to be "presentable". Dinner was a seemingly endless affair. Her older sister Ilsa was deep in discussion with her husband, not that she and Ria had ever talked much. Cian was at the other end of the table. 

            Ria looked up and down the table, but she didn't see anyone to talk to, so she concentrated on her food and the way the wood work swirled on the table, the way it and the table cloth clashed and moved together.  Then she was jerked out of her thoughts by someone saying her name. She realized all eyes were on her and tried not to look embarrassed. In fact she had no clue what had just transpired. 

            "Would you stand up dear." said Ria's mother. Ria stood, perplexed.

            "This is my daughter," her mother continued, "she is now looking for a suitable husband. We will be pleased to announce her betrothed in two weeks." Ria fought the want to drop her jaw in disbelief. _Two weeks. I only have two weeks. My gods, is she crazy? This is too far. Something needs to be done, not now, not here. But soon. Soon before I'm married to some man who I don't love who doesn't love me and things go down hill from there.  _

            It was late. More then just a few hours past the time for the last lights to go out, but a lamp still burned in Ria's room. She had done her writing work and copied most of the patterns onto the cloth with a cloth pen. But even with her work done, she could not sleep. She sat on her bed, the lamp throwing shadows. She needed to go see her brother. But at this hour she couldn't take a lamp through the corridors. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark, but she could never know what lurked in the dark, whether things with eight legs were crawling up the walls with every step she took, and the shadow cast in the dark, the things darker then the dark that blocked the little light there was, shadows made by chairs and figments of her mind always looked like looming black spider webs reaching out to ensnare her in their fatal grip. But she had to do something. She would get Cian. They needed to talk. She took a deep breath.

            She knew her way in the dark by heart; she had walked these passages so often. She tried to ignore the webs of shadow and the way the wall seemed to crawl and writhe. She silently left the female housing and quickly crossed the distance between it and the male housing, sneaking around the family rooms that stood in buildings between the two. She came to what should be the window to Cian's room and rapped the window lightly, blessing her brother for being one of the only light sleepers in her family. 

            Cian came to the window, pulling aside the blinds, a puzzled expression on his face that dawned into understanding when he saw Ria. She beckoned :_Come__ out here. We need to talk. We're going up to the special place so that we can have light and a place that we don't have to worry too much about people coming in or finding us.: and he nodded, replying :_Good idea. I was thinking of doing something along similar lines, but I didn't know if you were awake. I'll be out in a minute._:_

            Cian joined her soundly on the wet grass outside a few moments later 

:_Are__ you well?:_

:_Well__, thank you.: she said and then sarcasticly added :_this is the what-teinth time you've asked?_:_

Cian proceeded to ignore her comment :_Good:_

:_Ready__ then?:_

:_Yes__.:_

            They went to the storage building that held the special place. Ria put up the ladder. They always entered through the window on the second story if they went in at night because the door was locked at night so that no one could steal the goods inside, but for some reason the second story window was always unlatched. 

            Ria had a slight fear of heights; she was alright if she had two feet on something solid; like a trail. If she had enough room to have her feet next to each other then she was fine, no matter how far the drop off next to her. But climbing trees was hard, ladders harder then trees and climbing up rock walls almost out of the question, all those little foot holds that could only have your toes on them…

            She gave herself a mental shake and quickly and quietly she scampered up the ladder, a slim figure slithering upward through dark night. She reached the window and opened it with her slim fingers that flipped the clasps with ease and then she thrust the window open and glided in without a sound, Cian following on her heals.

            As soon as they were in the secret place with the trapped door shut tightly behind them, they lit the lamps. 

            "That's better, I can see properly now." said Ria rubbing her eyes with the back of one of her hands.

            "I agree." Said Cian, "Now we really aught to get to business."

            " Well, you heard what happened at dinner."

            "Yes. Not good news, but confermation of what we already knew. And it won't be good for you.

            "Correct, first there's the fact that I want to be a knight or something like that. The problem is that knights aren't around anymore and I don't want to go into the Guard I don't think, but if it comes to that I will. I need to leave is the fact of the matter."

            "I agree, I'll hate to see you go but to see you suffer under an unhappy and possibly fatal marriage or waste away your gifts and strengths because mother is keeping back." Cian said toying with a paperweight on the desk, "but my question is, where will you go?"

            "That I don't know. Where can we go?"

            They rolled out a map, usurping the paperweight from Cian and using it to hold the map flat. They began scouting out along the borders of Rethwellan and all the possible places to leave to. They didn't know much about their options but that didn't matter. 

            "So we pretty much have Karse and Valdemar, not to mention Ruvan and Jkatha but I don't know much about them." Said Cian, running his hands over the map, "I think our best bet is Valdemar. I don't know much about Valdemar. But I do know that they accept the shaych, and that their creed is 'no way is the one true way' I believe. And we could still talk even if you're over there, remember when father sent us on that hunt and we got lost way up in to mountains? You were able to call for me mind to mind."

            "True. I could start a new life there. But alone?"

            "I have to stay here. I can't go over there. Even if you are my twin I can't come with you. It's enough that we can talk any time. I'll be in your head if you need me. Alright."

            "Ok." He was right; they would never truly be apart when they were so close deep down and in their minds. She wouldn't miss home, that was for sure. She would be able to leave and start a new life. Maybe she would be worth more then a housewife in Valdemar. Maybe she could get weapons training and hand to hand combat training without having to masquerade as a boy. She could be who she was and be appreciated. So they would sneak over the border and join Valdemar and no one would fair worse. It was a brilliant idea.  

             "Fine with me. When will I go?" asked Ria. 

            "Tomorrow night, I'll help gather." 

            "Good. Tomorrow night." Ria reached out for his hands. "Thank you. You couldn't know how much this means to me." 

            She would leave, she would start a new life in a new place that would accept her as who she was, but she would still have Cian in her head and heart if she needed him. And most of all she would live, and be free.


	2. Chosen

            She passed through the border like so much smoke, or at least that's what Ria hoped. It felt different, not in a bad way, but this was definitely not the place where she had been born and grown up. She was pretty sure that they had passed the border from Rethwellan into Valdemar.  There had been no border guard, but that was maybe because it seemed, from traces she had found, that they had passed through a day or so before. 

            A bird called overhead, disrupting her musings bringing her head back to her body, with her arms laden with little twigs of kindling. She walked back to her campsite, depositing the kindling beside the rocks she had collected as a fire ring. 

            She fished around in her pocket for the flint and steel, finding within a few moments. She placed it carefully on one of the stones in the fire circle, then filled the pot she had brought along with her on her escape journey up with water from a stream not far away from their camp, the reason she had decided to camp here. 

            Ria bent over the teepee of twigs and sparked the flint, once twice, and then it caught. She cupped her hand around the flame just to be sure a sudden gust wouldn't put it out before it took too strongly to the wood to be put out. When the flame had spread and was greedily eating up the kindling, she picked up one of the larger pieces of wood that lay resting against a medium sized bolder that would guard their backs from the worst of the sharp wind that had risen earlier that afternoon and placed it on the fire.

            Soon the fire was happily crackling with bright orange, spewing little sparks up, but no high enough that they could catch the limbs of the trees that stretched over above. Their camp was not in a forest, nor was it in the open. There was a medium sized bolder, as tall as she was, behind them, there were trees scantily spaced around them, the trees rose up to the top of the sky, or so it seemed, their branches interweaving into a blanket like lace that let moonlight filter in as the dusk fell and the moon rose and the fire glowed brighter in the coming of the dark. 

            Ria ate boiled potato-like roots and some edible flowers and jerked meat. The roots she had spotted by the brackish marsh-stream, the flowers she'd stumbled across as she walked across a more open area, and the jerked meat she'd brought with her. She was not badly off in food terms, but much longer of this and she would not be in a good state. She had jerked meat, dried fruit, nuts, and bread. 

            After she had eaten they rinsed the pot seeing as she had no soap to wash it with. Then she gathered more wood, the dusk had completely deepened to the black of night when she had the firewood stocked for the night and her shelter erected. She didn't have much more then a blanket stretched between the bolder and a tree that would keep off rain for a short period if it were to rain. 

            The bedding wasn't the best it could be, but the pine needles and dried grasses and such that they'd squirreled together provided a soft enough mattress. With all that taken care of she sat and watched the fire, warm and sheltered. She was a little lonely, but she reasoned that it was all for the best. She didn't have many friends other then Cian who was her twin. So there really wasn't anyone to miss. But she wished she had some company of some kind. 

            She woke the next morning, ate bread and took down the blanket and packed it away with the pot in the knapsack that they shared. Then she scattered the ashes of their fire and the stones she had used. With that she headed off. 

            The sun was soon up in the sky and within what seemed like only a few candlemarks.  Ria was soon trekking over hilly country and her hamstrings were protesting the abuse of the slowly inclining and descending of the rolling hills. Then as she crested a hill around the mark of noon below she could see a dirt road, wide enough for a normal cart of wagon, which wound around the base of the hills.  She decided to walk down to it and follow it in hopes that she might meet up with people.

            She made quicker time on the road. That was mostly for the fact that the road wound a mostly level course. She had made the most miles so far in their trip when she stopped for the night. She decided to sleep a ways off the road, close enough to hear if someone road past, far enough away that the fire would not be seen. She set up camp in the woods, the trees were so closely clustered together that it made it hard to find a safe place to make the fire, and it had to be relatively small or else it ran the risk of starting a forest fire. 

            No horse passed that night, she couldn't know if people had walked past because they were to far away for footsteps to be heard.  She woke and went through the routine of scattering the fire and packing up and then going back to the road. She passed two days this way. 

            On the evening of the third night there came the sound of hooves of a single animal on the road and the jingle of tack bells. Ria froze hoping that no one could see their fire from the road. But the rider or whatever it was passed by and did not return. 

            The morning came and Ria ate and scattered the fire and took down the blanket and stowed their things. She did not have much food left. That was one of the bad points of being on the road. She had no chance of stumbling across anything edible. 

            She walked on the road till and past the noon mark, she did not have enough food to last from here till Haven if she ate lunch, and even if she did skipped lunch she would still have problems. 

            Then again, but this time from the opposite direction, came the beat of the hooves of one horse. Ria stopped, she shaded her eyes to see if she could see anything, but all she could see was a faint dust cloud coming down the road, a dust cloud that was rapidly getting closer.

            She looked off to the side, but she had entered a place where the road was bordered by steep hills on either side. She began to run so as to find a place to get off the road before the rider came barreling down on her.   

            She came out of the shadow of the steep hills; the hooves were almost upon her, echoing up the pass to her. She kept running on the road, franticly looking for a place with some coverage. She found none; she turned to see if the rider was within eyeshot, backing up as she did so. She ended up sprawling in the road as her foot caught on a rock and tripped her and the ground introduced her to darkness. 

            Ria saw nothing but stars; she had been knocked out for only a moment. She tried to lever herself up, only to see the horse charging her at what must have been full force. She pulled herself upright.

            The horse slowed and veered so that it went around her, its hooves hacking up the foliage on the side of the road as it cantered around her, a hair from touching Ria's arm. 

The horse slowed more, then turned and cantered back toward them.

            Swaying a little unsteadily she met the gaze of the charging horse, "Stop!" Ria called to the horse willing the horse not to trample her.

            The horse did stop; it slowed from its canter till it was stock still right in front of Ria. Ria gazed into its eyes again, she noticed that they were blue, a deep blue-violet that was one of the most beautiful things she had ever looked into 

:_My name is Kera, I Choose you, Ria_:

            Ria started "Who said that?"

:_It is _me_ that is talking.: _

            Ria looked around again, incredulous. There was only her and the horse, but horses didn't Mindspeak!

            Ria reached out a tentative hand and gently touched the forehead of the horse in front of her. She was suddenly filled with a love greater then anything she had felt from anybody. 

:_You, is it you who spoke?_:

:_Yes it is me, Kera, and you are my __Chosen_: 

:_You have Mindspeech?_:

:_Yes_: 

:_Really? I've never heard of a horse that had Mindspeech, but this is Valdemar so it may be common here. In fact I heard something about all Heralds having horses called Companions that could Mindspeak to their __Chosen_ and other Companions. Is that what you are? A Companion?_:_

:_Yes_:

:_Then where is your Herald?_:

:You_ are my __Chosen: Ria couldn't help herself she stood there, her head throbbing a little from its friendly meeting with the road, and stared at the beautiful white horse, no Companion, with its bright blue eyes that stood in front of her. Real as life.___

:_Quit dawdling get on my back_:

:_Why?_:

:_Because we have places to go. You're almost out of food and you need to get to Haven. I can take you there._:

:_Alright. I will come with you._:

:_Mount up then_:

            Ria pulled herself up on to the saddle. She had ridden from a young age. Mother had insisted she ride sidesaddle, but whenever no one was looking or she was out with Cian she sat astride in the saddle same as he did. 

            They stopped at a house that was made of wood. Kera told her to dismount, so Ria did. Then Kera shouldered open the door of the place and went in. Ria followed cautiously.  

            They were in a room with a fireplace that had grid over it, and three bunk beds, all empty and obviously not recently used. 

            "I suppose we'll sleep here." said Ria. 

            Kera nodded. :_Yes __Chosen__. This is a Heraldic Waystaion:_

            :_I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a Herald. But I won't turn down help or a place to sleep and this is as good as any.:_

            Ria slept in the house. In the morning Ria decided to scrounge around a bit to see if anyone had left anything. There was a sort of gruel-like substance that was thick and not too distasteful when you added boiling water and let it sit a moment. She made some for herself. Kera obviously knew where her food was. So soon they were well feed if not satisfied and they left.

            They went on like this for about a week or maybe a little more, they seemed to cover impossible amounts of miles a day. They passed through towns so fast that Ria was surprised that it didn't tare the thatching off houses. When they did slow down enough that the world did not fly by in a whirl of color people acted as if they were nothing abnormal, just another Chosen on a Companion heading for Haven. 

            They reached Haven on approximately the 13 day of their journey since they met Kera. They weren't stopped at any of the Gates. In fact they received several smiles from the guardsmen. Ria wondered how she had ever expected to get into Haven it was a very complex place, from the way the streets spiraled in to the very architecture which was alien and different from home. 

            They came to the gates of the collegium. They weren't stopped there either, but let in. Ria didn't know what to do so she remained astride waiting to see what had happened. Soon enough someone, a man, appeared. 

            "I was told that Kera had Chosen." he said as he approached. He was tall, stocky and muscular with a cap of curly brown hair. "Nice to meet you."

            "Kera seems to think that I am her Chosen." said Ria, "I fear she is mistaken because I'm not a Herald." 

            Ria dismounted in one smooth movement, as if she had been born on Kera's back         "You don't need to be a Herald to be Chosen, in fact Chosen are never Heralds, the _become Heralds. Where are you from?" he queried._

            Ria felt that she needed to tell this man the full truth, "Rethwellan."

            "Really? Why are you here?"

            "I ran away. Mother was going to marry me off I couldn't stand that so I ran away, with the help of my brother Cian of course."

            "Is you name Armina Lorning Hultwig?" asked the man, a slight worried frown creasing his mouth.

            "Yes, but you can't make me go back."

            "We will talk with your parents, but don't worry. Now that you're Chosen you are under the direction of the Heraldic Collegium. But, do you have any gifts that have developed so far? Kera hasn't told us what you have yet. There is always a reason that our Heralds are Chosen." He looked at her as if expecting her to answer, then he added before she could start to explain that she didn't know what he was talking about, "Dose anyone know where you are?" 

            "Cian's the only one who knows." Ria said.

            "Who?"

            "My brother. I spoke with him just before I was Chosen, since then I haven't really had the time or thought about it."

            "What do you mean you talked with him? Is he with you?"

            "No he's at home. We sort of speak to each other, mind-like. We talk mind to mind. I think at him and he thinks back. I could do it now if you want me to; it's harder at this distance, but not too much harder."

            "You can talk to him when he is thousands of miles away and only end up breathing hard?!" he asked a little startled and a little amazed it seemed.

            "Yes. See here hold a moment. I show you."

:_Cian?_: she thought, a little strained, it usually wasn't that hard to talk through distances, but maybe this was too great a distance, the last time she had talked to him had been just within the borders of Valdemar, by her reckoning.

:_Ria__ is that you?: thought Cian. Ria saw through his eyes a moment, it was a very dizzying sensation. He was teaching one of the dagger classes to the younglings of the Keep. _

:_Who__ else would it be?: she said. it was easier to talk with Cian over distances like this than it would have been if it had been anyone else. Kera, she felt, was also helping her. _

:_I__ haven't heard from you in two weeks! What's been going on?: Ria told him in as simple detail as possible, straining a bit._

:_Amazing. So they think you're a Herald? I suppose that's a good thing it will keep father off your back once he finds out where you are. They're going to interrogate me soon. I won't let anything slip though, not till you think it a good time. If possible I'd like to come join you on your happy little endeavor. Mother is throwing all eligible females at me. I swear if something doesn't happen soon I will run off and join the guard, or find a white horse and pretend like I'm a Herald. That trick seems to have worked for you_:

:_One slight problem_: Ria mind grinned :_the horse-Companion actually thinks I'm its Herald_: 

:_That's because you are my __Chosen_: Kera butted in to the conversation.

:_Who's that?!_: said Cian in shock. He almost dropped the thread of the mind-link in his surprise. She felt his body jump and was glad that he had just put aside his dagger.

:_That's Kera. My...uh...Companion._:

:_Really, nice to meet you_:

:_Uh, Cian I think that I'll talk to you later. The man who came to greet us is still waiting_: said Ria, glad for a release

            Ria let go of the connection and focused her attention back to where she was, trying not to look too much like she had just been running in a race, her head throbbing like when she banged it on the road. Then suddenly the room went black.

She came to in a few seconds, blinking. She caught her breath, but before explaining to the man who was waiting patiently for her to continue looking a bit worried, probably because she had fainted, but she had been out for so short a time that he hadn't had time to do anything about it.

            She started in on Kera, "You don't barge into people's personal conversations like that! You nearly scared Cian out of his wits. He's never talked to anyone but me like that and for you, someone he doesn't know and has never met, to come charging in…it's very rude. You should apologies, not now but next time we have a free moment. And introduce yourself first!"

            Then she turned back to the man, "You should teach your Companions manners. She nearly scared my brother so that he almost killed the person he was training, he does classes for the younger boys, in sword fighting and archery and dagger; he taught me in fact, but enough of that. I just spoke with Cian he wants to come here too. Mothers ragging on him to find out where I am and get him married to some little lady with nothing between her ears but perfume."

            "You spoke with him just now?"

            "Yes." said Ria, backing up so that she could lean on Kera for support.

            "Amazing. So you're a Mindspeaker, well that explains why you were Chosen. You're a strong Mindspeaker at that! To speak with some one thousands of miles away, even if you did blackout!"

            "It was Cian I spoke to, I probably couldn't do that with anyone else."

            "Well, anyhow, we'll put you in with the young trainees; you can start your classes tomorrow. We'll find somebody to help you find your way around. Now if you'll follow me we can get you set up."

            They went into the building, Kera stayed outside. Ria followed the man through a maze of corridors till they got to the place that was obliviously the man's office. 

            "Now if you'll wait a minuet-" but he was cut off as a tall young woman of about 16, a year older then Ria, came into the office, her hair was a deep dark black and as she turned her head it almost seemed to have a dark purple color. Her ponytail of straight dark hair ended somewhere above the back of her knees. 

            "Sir, Dirk, could we talk a moment. You see, uh it's like this Kaelin has…" she trailed off as she noticed that there was someone else with the man. "Oh sorry." She said, smiling, her teeth flashing white in the light streaming in from the noon window. Ria smiled back feeling a little fluttering in her stomach, her throat contracting as she looked at the girl's bright violet eyes, such a beautiful color, not as blue as a Companions but so open and bright with laughter…            

            "Ah Stella, the lady of the moment. You already have a trainee assigned to you, but could you take another?"

            "Sure why not. Another newly Chosen?"

            "Ria here, just Chosen by Kera, a very strong Mindspeakers so far this year, and if I am correct, an Empath as well?"

            "A what?" Ria asked, her head was being swirled upside down and inside out, firstly from talking with Cian and secondly from this girl, Stella, who was making her pulse beat fast, like a hamster or little rodent on a wheel. 

            "Great. We'll get along fine I think. Kaelin won't mind."

            "Is that alright with you Ria?" the man asked. 

            She managed to get out an affirmative, wrenching her eyes away from the girl, Stella's, with an effort that seemed almost heroic. "Fine with me."

            "Great. Lunch is already started, but there won't be a food shortage. Come with me." Said Stella, holding out her hand to help Ria up. Ria took her hand and followed Stella to the door. 

            Stella turned as the left, "Where will she be?"

            "I guess next to you and across the hall from Kaelin. Is that good for you both?"

            "It'll be just fine."

            So Ria followed Stella to the lunch room for her first day with the other Heralds, and her life to come with Stella and Kaelin and the rest of the collegium as a Herald. 


	3. Traniee

Ria had been at the colegium for at least half a year, more then that actually, now. Her life had steadied into a routine. She would go to classes, math and writing, history and religions, then arms classes, sword and hand to hand combat, then there was time and training with Kera, and of course meals and chores and times to practice her gifts, under supervision of course. Mindspeech came to her as easy as breathing so she didn't have to do a whole ton of developing with that asset, but she did practice with it, she tested and used it regularly, trying to talk with people, starting with those closest to her and always ending in Cian. She could speak to him now with more ease at great distance. But she could only speak with him across the country; everyone else she talked with was inside Valdemar.  
  
Ria liked life at the colegium. Some people thought being a Herald was easy, but it was not a simple business. She was always trying to do something or another, and then there was her other problem, or rather, complication. That was Stella and Kaelin.  
  
Stella was in the year class before her, and a year older then her. Stella had been her mentor when she had first come to the collegium. She had felt strange about Stella from the start. That strange feeling had grown and become stronger till it was almost an obsession. She hid it as well as she could; speaking only very little around Stella and acting shy even though it was not her natural state of being. But it might have been fine except that she was also having strange feelings for one of her year mates, the other trainee that Stella had mentored, Kaelin.  
  
Kaelin was almost the same height as Stella at five foot nine, though she was two years younger then Stella and a year younger then Ria. Kaelin's hair was a russet red-brown almost as long as Ria's but not as curly; more wavy then curly. She would go quiet when Kaelin came by. And the worse problem was that Kaelin seemed to be as enthralled with Stella as Ria was, if that was possible. And on top of that it seemed as if Stella felt the same and she liked Kaelin.  
  
:Worrying yourself to death again?: said a voice in her head, Kera.  
:Yes, having a pity party, that's what I'm doing, and I should be working. I hate summer! No I don't hate summer, I hate doing work in the summer. I can't concentrate. Do you mind if I visit you a bit, is there any shade in the Companions field? Is it open?:  
:Yes. And I would love it if you would spend time with me.:  
:Thanks, I need someone sensible to knock me over the head and put me back together. Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.:  
:You just aren't sensible on some subjects, your emotions being one of them, but otherwise you are pretty logical.:  
:Thanks, I realized. Whatever. I'm coming.:  
  
Ria met Kera and walked over to a tree where she settled down on a patch of soft green moss. She picked up her work and went back to her figures, Kera sitting companionably beside her, resting a little of her wait against Ria ever so slightly.  
  
Ria was so intent on her figures that she hardly noticed when a shadow strayed over her. She started, blotting ink on her problem, when someone gently touched her shoulder. She felt her body tremble from the touch, feeling that fluttering in her stomach that had become almost normal, seeing as how she saw and came into contact with Kaelin or Stella almost every day. She looked up. Kaelin's tall figure was outlined against the sun of mid-afternoon, her hair catching the sun in a red halo.  
"Can I join you?" she asked, her light voice twinkling in the air like sunlight on a clear stream of warm water in summer when birds call from the trees and bees buzz lazily in fields of green waving grass, like Kaelin's eyes when they caught the sun and positively glowed with excitement when she was given a new project.  
Ria nodded, not trusting her voice.  
"Thanks. This is my Companion Fleta; she's joining us as well." Said Kaelin as another shadow blocked the light. Ria had expected as much, she scooted over so that there was more room for both Kaelin and Fleta. They came under the tree, and Ria got a better look at both of them. Kaelin was a Menthmillan, she had a notion that that was somewhere either north or northeast of Valdemar. The legendary Kero had been born there. But as she discovered here; many legends that were actually truths and the people in them themselves were not like what the stories said. They were ordinary people with misgivings and loves and pet peeves. They were, human. Talia, the famed Queens Own, had a problem with her feet, they had been crushed, and she had to be carried around, she couldn't walk. There was Selenay who was ever so in love with Daren, the younger brother of her treacherous and deceiving older brother (Daren was nothing like his brother, in fact he was a Herald).  
  
"So how do you like the colegium? I love it." said Kaelin, startling her.  
"I like it well. I'm certainly doing things I've always wanted to do but couldn't because I was supposed to be a "proper female". It's better then home on any plain."  
"Really? I ran away as well, my parents were planning to marry me off. But we're not the only ones, it seems like a number of Heralds, or at least the Outland ones, ran away from home because of family issues. I was going to get married but that just didn't work, not only because I had gifts, but I was able to scare off some of my suitors with my Fetching, but that almost got me locked up for life, so I ran away."  
"Oh." Said Ria. She wondered why Kaelin couldn't get married, was she too? But no she couldn't think about that. She would be a friend of everyone, nothing more; she wouldn't get her hopes up.  
  
They did their work there under the tree till it was time for evening classes and then dinner. Ria was glad for the release. Her emotions were very confusing things, the more she was with Kaelin or Stella, the more she wanted them and loved them both. But how could a person love two others so equally? She wanted to live out the rest of her days with Kaelin and Stella. But she didn't know how they felt and she was not one to bring it up. And both Kaelin and Stella had not shown any sign that either of them felt anything, or at least that she had noticed. She quickly finished packing up her things and headed for the wash room, her chore to day was folding.  
  
So life in the colegium went on. she mastered her Empathy, learning something called grounding and centering. It was not easy, but she had it easy, easier then Talia, who had never learned till maybe something around 20. within a week she could ground and center at any time or anywhere, and she had shields. She was amazed at how much good they did. There were little things she had gotten used to but that had been an annoyance. It had been worse when she had come to the colegium because there were so many people, but someone, one of the teachers, had put up small barriers around her so that she could feel at ease till her first lessons with her Empathy and her mastery of the shield. Now her shields were her own, it was a relief.  
  
Ria was not alone and friendless, but she didn't have any close friends. She always felt uncomfortable around many people, that uncomfortably was quickly fading in these circumstances. She escaped the crowds by not going anywhere where there were likely to be lots of people, she took her baths before or after the usual bathing times, she hid out in the library and Companions field.  
  
Autumn came and the end to her first year at the collegium. The leaves on the trees turned to flame in their last dieing glory, and the days grew shorter and colder. There was the harvest and festivals of fall when trainees were aloud to wander free for a few days enjoying a much needed vacation. Then at the end of fall came winter.  
  
Ria woke up to a stillness that could only mean one thing, especially since she had not closed her window all the way before she went to sleep. The world, as she had presumed, was bathed in a blanket of pure white like that of Companions back. Her breath puffed steam as she gazed out the window. :Kera, are you warm?: :I'm fine dearheart, so kind of you to ask. I tucked myself away somewhere warm before this blew through.:  
  
Ria closed the window and put on her warmest things, shivering uncontrollably as the icy air fingered her bare skin. But soon she was bundled up in so many layers she was not sure if she could find herself.  
  
Evidently she was not the only one who had the same idea, because when she came outside there were already a few groups of people, young and old, frolicking in the winter wonderland.  
  
With in half an hour the whole collegium it seemed had come out to play in the snow. Ria herself was engaged in a furious game of 'snowball'. You compacted snow into a hard little ball and threw it at the other players while trying not to get hit yourself. Soon the air was white with whizzing balls of snow as more and more people joined in, and she was soaked and there was snow down her mittens and the back of her neck.  
  
When she grew too cold to stay outside any longer she went back to her room and changed into some warm, but in door, clothing, and then went to the kitchen to see if she could wedile a cup of tea out of the cooks.  
  
Soon time found her in the library curled up with a book and a steaming mug of tea in her hand. It was, by Ria's standards, a perfect day. A day without cares or worries, the classes, of course, had been canceled, and even the teachers were joining in the fun. A group of blues had gone by naught but five minutes ago, commenting on how all the Bardic teachers had had a competition; in fact it was still going on. Ria decided that she would go to that and then come back to her book, she didn't mind big crowds of people anymore, how could she not? She was always surrounded by throngs of people every where she turned it seemed. She carefully placed in the page marker before heading off to where the Bards where competing.  
  
The hall was crammed with people laughing and talking, almost as loud as the music being played. Ria squeezed her way through the crowd. It seemed now anybody who wanted to could sing or perform. Ria nursed her tea and listened to the music and floated, a little detachedly, around.  
  
Then came a tap on her shoulder, she turned to find herself looking into Stella's purple eyes.  
Stella grinned, a big enigmatic smile, "You want to join us? I've heard you like to sing, and are good at it. Jeran, Kaelin, and I are performing and we wondered if you would like to join?" Jeran, a Herald trainee in Stella's year class, and Kaelin nodded in agreement.  
"Uh, sure, I guess." Said Ria, flustered and flattered by the invitation, "I'm not as good as a Bard, or even a minstrel, but I do like to sing."  
"Great!" said Kaelin, "I'm on harp, Jeran's on drums and Stella's singing and playing her hammer dulcimer."  
  
Then it was their turn, Kaelin grabbed Ria's hand and dragged her up on stage with the rest of them. Ria didn't even know what they were singing, but as soon as the music started she recognized the song, and as Stella was obviously taking role of lead singer, Ria did her best to harmonize and support. At the end they got a wild round of applause, not that everyone else hadn't gotten something like that, and calls for an on chore. They did one more song, Ria coaxing a flute out from under the fingers of a musician in another band and playing it along with the sheep- herders reel that had a few people dancing and most clapping and everyone coming in on the course along with Stella, Kaelin, Jeran, and Ria's wild and crazy fluting.  
  
Ria drifted off into the crowd after their day beau and little song session, it was somewhat of a relief. Though she liked singing well enough by herself but in front of many people she had trouble, she liked fluting much better. She had learned flute from the little boy who had tended the sheep back home before they all fell to black-fly.  
  
Ria wandered back to the library and picked up her book again, this time she had come prepared though, she had filched some bread, thickly buttered, and more tea from the kitchens; she presumed she would be in here for the long hall.  
  
"That was really good." Said a voice, jarring her mind away from her book. She shook her head a bit to clear her head of the spell the book had put on her.  
"No it really was." Ria could tell now it was Kaelin, no one else had a voice so sweet, except for maybe Stella, but her voice was not sweet like Kaelin's was.  
  
Stella's voice was gentle and firm like the ocean, rocking gently holding the boat that rested in the harbor with such care, ready for anything. Cool gentle and smooth, a velvet voice, but it was not like the way some voices were, forced velvet, no her voice was her own, good and Stella. It was a very reassuring voice. Kaelin's voice was like rich honey sunshine, golden, and thick, and sweet, and ever so light, and laughing no matter what.  
  
"Yes, well we all did well, didn't we? Not just me, both you and Stella were wonderful, and Jeran did some pretty amazing beats on that drum."  
"True. Could I sit down." Said Kaelin motioning to the space next to Ria on the couch. Ria nodded, oddly calm, but that was probably just a side effect of the tea.  
"So how did you learn to play the flute like that. I haven't heard that sort of playing before, but it did go well with the sheep-herders reel. Flutes aren't usually a instrument played by proper ladies."  
"To hell with proper, I hope you don't take offense, but that's my opinion. And as for the flute, the sheep-herder at the Keep played and I watched him, and then finally got him to give me lessons under sworn secrecy. It is a very interesting way of playing though isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is that. Would you teach me?" Ria considered. She was realizing that she was very tired, another reason why she was being so calm and possible sensible, if only she could be like this normally,  
"Sure, I don't see why not. We could get together in the evenings and I could teach you flute, that is if you would be willing to let me pick your brain for math. As you might have noticed I don't grasp concepts easily and math usually makes as much sense as why I was born a girl."  
"Isn't that black mail? Oh well, sure, fine with me."  
"We could use your room or my room, which ever you prefer, but I warn you, though I can navigate my quarters, not many others can, or at least not lately. But it's which ever works best for you, Kaelin."  
"My room then, and if you don't mind call me Kae, it's what all my friends call me." She smiled and then opened the book she had brought with her and dove into it with as much vigor as Ria usually treated books.  
  
Ria stared at Kae a few minutes. She hadn't really had any real friends at the colegium so far, not any real close ones, she had friends but there was no one to write Cian home about, or to chat over books and music with, might this be the beginning of a friendship, it seemed likely. And there was the problem of her feelings, but she wouldn't let that get in the way. She needed friends, everybody does. So she returned the smile that Kae had given her, even if she didn't notice, and then indulged herself in her own book.  
  
She was the last to join the group in Kae's room. It was not only herself and her year-mate trainee. No, now there were six of them; herself, Kae, Stella, Jeran, Chessy, and Madric. They all played instruments, none of them where bards though, and shared a passion for music. They would gather to play and sing once a week in Kae's room. They all learned the others instruments, and now Ria could play the hammer dulcimer as well as Stella, though she was not as quick on the drums. They also had reading sessions in the library every once in a while, they all shared a love of reading as well. They were a good group.  
  
"There you are! We've been waiting. Did you here. The young nobles want us all to compete. I signed us up, I hope you don't mind." said Chessy, her golden-blonde head bouncing a little, she always looked like a puppet for some reason.  
"Fine with me. When is it and what will we play?" Ria asked, entering the room, bathed in warm firelight.  
"We were thinking on doing Sheep-Herders Reel, with you on flute of course, no disrespect meant to you Kae, but Ria, you're a goddess with your flute on that song." Said Jeran from where he laid sprawled comfortably near the hearth, a book in hand, his drums near by.  
Ria blushed at the complement. "I'd be happy to play on that. Anything else?"  
"Possibly this new song one of the Bards created," said Stella, handing over a hand written sheet of music, "it would be you, me and Kae singing, Jeran on drums, Chessy on fiddle and Madric borrowing your flute. What do you think?"  
Ria stared at the music a moment, she could see how it would played and knew that it would be an exquisite piece. "I'd love to do this one. Should we practice now?"  
"Why not, I'll take alto, you can be mid and mezzo-soprano, and Stella can be soprano." Said Kae.  
"Great let's try."  
  
They practiced a few times, it was a beautiful piece of entwining voices and complex rhythms and harmonies, she wondered how anyone could ever come up with such an amazing piece of music.  
  
They bowed, Ria couldn't help grinning. They had sung beautifully. She could Feel how happy Stella, Kae, and the rest were. It was a great feeling to have won something, even if it was only pride. They walked of stage together and after getting food, retired to Kae's room.  
  
"That was great!" Ria said throwing open her arms as if embracing the walls and world, "I can't believe we pulled that off. It Felt so wonderful!"  
"Yup. That was great, my fingers are going to be throbbing for hours from all that drumming." Jeran complained.  
"To bad for you, I agree with Ria, we did great." Said Kae.  
"that was great." Stella agreed. "and you all did a great job, how about we celebrate."  
"We should be doing schoolwork but why not." Said Madric.  
"Maybe we can celebrate and do schoolwork at the same time." supplied Chessy.  
"Schoolwork is not a celebration." Ria stated.  
"But it does need to be done, can I pick your brain for this history paper?" asked Kae.  
"If you'll help me with fractions."  
"Sure."  
"You guys are all lame, you celebrate by doing schoolwork." Said Stella, teasing as she picked up a pastry she had gotten from the kitchen, "you're all bores."  
  
So now Ria had true, good, close, friends. She still had feelings for Stella and Kae, but she had better control now. She enjoyed spending time with the group and she no longer avoided crowds, she dropped all pretense of shyness, and found that the colegium was a big and friendly place.  
  
So she learned and grew and made more friends, but her closest friends were the first true friends she had. She kept in touch with Cian, she was working on convincing him to come into Valdemar and visit her. She didn't talk much with her parents. She spent most of her free time, when she was not with her friends, with Kera. She fell in love with the peaceful life that she was leading, no embroidery, no one to tell her she was not being feminine enough. She was for one of the first times she could remember she was free and happy and she was who she was, Ria, no one else or anyone else's idea of who Ria should be. No, she was her own woman.  
  
Then Stella was named a Herald. Ria could not contain her pride and happiness. She came up and congratulated Stella happily, surprising herself and the older girl by hugging her.  
"Congratulations! This is great, you're a Herald. How does it feel?"  
"No different actually." Said Stella, tugging the hem of her new Whites, she was possibly more splendid and beautiful in them, her dark hair standing out more, her eyes brought out by the contrast from the white clothing and black hair. Kae joined them, beaming as much as Ria was.  
"Really, no different, aren't all unexplained questions supposed to make sense now you're a Herald?"  
"No difference I can see or feel other then that my wardrobe has gone through a dramatic change." They all laughed, Stella liked wearing exuberant colors, she looked as good in them as she did in Whites, she looked good in almost anything when it came down to it.  
  
Soon after Stella was made Herald she was sent off on an internship, and almost as soon as she walked out of the door of the collegium Jeran was created Herald and sent off as well. Now their music group was smaller by two people, it was different from when the other two were there, somehow not as fun. But they still got together.  
  
Then it was Chessy's turn to become Herald. And after she left Madric started spending his evenings elsewhere and it was back to the beginning two, Ria and Kae.  
  
She and Kae got together often, they added two new people to their group now, two new trainees that they had been each assigned. They sat around the fire and Kae strummed her harp gently as Ria sang and the other two did needle point for a reason that Ria couldn't understand, some one who actually liked needle point!  
  
Soon winter came round again. This year the snow fall was not a good thing. The colegium was enveloped in a blizzard that lasted for three days. They all gathered close to their fires and drank mugs of hot tea or chocolate. They were joined by a few of Ria's and Kae's friends, the more people the more body heat, and they all sat in a circle trading stories and music.  
  
It seemed though, that after the end of the snow storm spring made up for lost time and came to full bloom in a few weeks. Soon they had spring rains and all that had died in the winter came back. Stella returned and rejoined their nightly music and work group. Now they had Stella, Ria, Kae, and Janri and Shanwa; Ria and Kae's mentees. 


	4. Internship

4  
Intern  
  
Ria stood in front of the full-length mirror that hung in her room, admiring her new Whites. They were splendid. She turned this way and that, trying to get a look at them from all angles. She fussed with her hair to see what looked best with them. There came a soft rap at the door. She moved to open it. There was Kae and Stella.  
"Congratulations!" said Stella, enveloping Ria in her arms. Ria froze, trying not to tremble as her sense heightened. She carefully tightened her shields on her projective Empathy so that she would not be broadcasting her feelings.  
Stella grinned at the startled look that must have been Ria's face, "I just had to do that. I have to repay you see." She laughed, that broke Ria's spell of surprise, and she to laugh.  
"I can't tell you how happy I am. Now were all Heralds together." Said Kae, she had been made a Herald at least a week ago. "But I have even more good news." She grinned, "You know that Stella is going out for another circuit. You also know that both of us are going on internship, and if you put the two together."  
Ria looked from Kae, to Stella, and back again, "You mean were all together on circuit?"  
"Yup!"  
"That's great. When do we leave?"  
"In a few days, you should start to pack and ready to leave."  
"Ok."  
  
Ria was caught up quickly in preparations to leave. She packed and gathered and studied maps and books just to be sure of everything. On the evening before she left their came a quiet rap on her door. She rose from her book and went to open it. She found herself looking slightly up at Kae's trainee.  
"I heard from Kae that you were both leaving. I have made my goodbyes to her but I had to say the same to you." she spoke softly like falling snow. Ria felt her chest twinge. Lillin, for all that she was taller then Ria, was more like a child then either Kae or Stella. There were times when Ria was convinced that Lil had lived longer then anyone else because of her wise words and her excellent timing with them, but then there were times like this where she did seem younger.  
"It's alright Lil. We'll see that we write you and we'll be back before you know, nothings going to happen. I'll miss you to." Ria offered genuinely grasping Lil's hand and looking earnestly up into her eyes. "Don't worry." She repeated. But she Sensed something; she thought it might be worry, still coming from Lil. The girl nodded, and smiled a little tentative smile that made Ria's heart squeeze for a different reason. Then Lillin turned and left.  
  
Ria gently rubbed Kera's side with the currycomb; Kera sighed with contentment and leaned into the brushing.  
:So what do you think of the journey so far?: Ria asked.  
:I think it's going quiet well, for me at least. I am enjoying it thoroughly.:  
:I'm glade there we haven't had to many mishaps or things to fix, only some minor chicken stealing cases; and those are easy to deal with.:  
:It is a good thing, but it would be nice if there was something that happened that was unexpected so that you could get a better sense of what Heralds usually do and put up with. This has been a relatively calm trip so far.:  
  
Kae entered the stables of the inn, Sidra following, "Where are the brushes and currycombs?"  
"In that bucket," said Ria, pointing with her elbow. Kae fished around till she found a good brush, and then joined Ria in grooming their Companions.  
"So what do you think about this Internship so far?"  
Kae thought a moment, "Well, it has been quiet but that's rather nice. I always thought it would be more difficult, but this isn't, not that I'll take this as a good representation of what it's usually like. I like riding through countryside and hills and forest, as I said, it is quiet pleasant."  
Ria nodded, "I agree." She paused and there was only silence, a companionable one. She had gotten less shy of Kae and Stella. That did not mean that her feelings were any less, more rather that she had better control, and she enjoyed their company and friendship too much to be shy. "What are we going to play tonight? We're getting a name as the traveling Herald-Minstrels, soon enough they'll ask for a song everywhere we stop."  
"Gods forbid. We'd never get anything done then if they just wanted us for our music. I think we're performing tonight though, what I don't know, Stella probably has it all planed out."  
"That's our Stella, at least one of us is organized, I'm not, or at least only when I need to be." Kae and Ria laughed a little as they cleaned and hung up the tack before going back to the inn to see what the night, and Stella, and in store.  
:See you in the morning Kera.:  
:Pleasant dreams to you too, I should be asleep soon, riding through the countryside might be nice but it is tiring.:  
  
They were welcomed into the inn by a wave of heat and the smell of food. Ria suddenly realized that she was very hungry.  
"Do you know what were doing about food?" she asked.  
"Hungry too?" asked Kae.  
"Famished."  
"Let's find Stella."  
  
Soon they had soup and bread and were tucked away in a corner. When they finished eating Ria and Kae went to change into new cloths, Stella had already done so. Then they all met up in the common room of the inn. As soon as they were all together they were asked to play. They played for about an hour before they begged off on the fact that they did need voices for their job, you can't rightly settle a chicken stealing case without a mouth.  
  
They moved on. They began to enter more hilly country. The terrain was not as smooth and flat. There weren't many troubles even up here. Then they entered one town and were met by a slightly frantic man.  
  
"You, Herald. We need you. Shant was murdered and they accused-of all people!-our little Chan! I swear to you, he isn't guilty! Please, help us." He said, his eyes darting all over the place.  
"Calm down. We will help you, who ever is the true murder, be it the accused or not, we will settle this." said Stella in a voice of utmost calm. Ria was amazed that she could be so rattled. Kae, from the look on her face was just as rattled as Ria. Stella looked back at them, "Come on, you don't have to do anything, just watch and learn, and if you see something I'm missing tell me." Ria nodded and heard Kae give her assent.  
  
Ria had never been in on a murder investigation. She hoped she never would have to again, but of course being a Herald; that wasn't likely. She swallowed and watched carefully, observing everything Stella did, the questions she asked, the people she went to first. She tried to see if Stella was missing anything, but as far as Ria could tell she had it all covered.  
  
They left that village in a week. It was somewhat of a relief to leave, but the murder was now in prison. So they had accomplished something. They headed up into more mountain terrain, it was rougher and they began gaining elevation.  
  
They were resting and eating, it was sometime around mid-day. They were in-between one town and the next, about fifty or sixty miles either way. Stella froze, her sandwich halfway between the paper she had wrapped it in and her mouth, her head cocked as if listening.  
"What is it?" asked Ria, but then she too went silent as the sound that had made Stella freeze. There was a deep rumbling coming from somewhere behind them, it was getting louder.  
"I don't know." Said Stella, "but I think we should get out of here." The sound was reaching up into a roar. Ria snatched her lunch and bag and helped Kae up. She followed Stella in a mad dash to the road where their Companions had stayed because they were not willing to pick their way up a steep and possibly dangerous hill. But the roar, and the source of the roar, was already overtaking them.  
  
Little stones cascaded around her head and feet. Ria took a moment to pause and look back, to her amazement and horror there was a wall of rock, big boulders and grains of sand, rolling on them like some beast. She looked back to the road which was still a ways down, too far. She wouldn't make it. She clenched her teeth, running full out. She closed her eyes knowing that she had to move. The road was somewhere down below, and ahead of her. The hill was steep enough.she leaped.  
  
Time and space stretched into an eternity, she wondered if she would ever touch ground again. She opened her eyes to see the Road in front of her nose. She had only a moment to curl up in a ball before she hit the ground with an authoritative 'thwack!'. She rolled sprawling, and then she got to her feet and looked wildly for Kera.  
:Here, get on my back, quickly: Ria did, and soon they were flying back down the road, away from the path of the avalanche.  
  
Her head throbbed and she was having trouble holding the reigns. Her arm was afire with pain. She tried to keep the hazed of pain and hurt away. But it was futile and the world was obscured in mist, and then all was black.  
  
She came to on Kera's back.  
"Hush, hold still a moment." Said Stella's voice from somewhere in front of her. She felt herself lifting from the saddle. Her arm dangled uselessly and she did not need a Healer to tell that it was broken in more then one place; it was the same arm that she had broken when she was five because a spider had surprised her. She pulled her eyes open. The world spun a moment then she was on the ground looking up at Stella's face. Stella, she saw, was crying.  
"Keep holding still." she picked up Ria's arm gently and closed her eyes. She ripped the hem of her Whites, there was nothing else to use, and wrapped Ria's arm tightly so she would not feel the pain as much and her bones would settle in place. Then she ripped some more and made a sling.  
  
Ria looked around. Some thing was wrong, something was missing, "Where's Kae?" Stella looked at Ria, tears streaming down her face.  
"She's back.there. Sidra too. I had to help you first. I couldn't let you stay hurt if there was a chance that you would pull through. And Kae.I'm going back now that you're taken care of."  
"You mean she never got out of the way fast enough." Stella's silence was all the answer that Ria needed. She struggled to a stand.  
"We have to go back there and help her. She could still be alive!"  
"You're not going any where, you're swaying on your feet, I'm going but you need to stay."  
"No way, come on, let's not waste time squabbling. I'm fine enough to ride." Ria mounted up, using her good arm, luckily she was left handed. "Come on."  
  
They came back to find the road covered in feet of rocks.  
"Kae. Kae are you in there? Can you here me?" Ria called as she dismounted. There was only silence and the breath of the wind. Ria began to dig, pulling out rocks, rolling the boulders down the hill as best she could with one hand.  
"Kae! Kaelin Aldwrn! Where are you? Get out here this instant or I'll.I'll take away your Whites!" said Stella, her voice cracking.  
"Maybe she can't here us. Let's yell at the same time." Suggested Ria.  
"Alright. One, two, three."  
"Kaelin! Kae!" they called together. Ria could not be sure, but she thought she heard a muffled reply.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Yes. It came from over there." they moved more down and climbed over some of the rocks, being careful not to set anything off.  
"Kae!" they called again. And this time there was definitely an answer, but it was still to faint to hear.  
"Why don't you use Mindspeech? I've heard all about how strong you are."  
"Good idea." Ria tentatively out, on an all-call broadcast for the small area where they though Kae was :Kae? Can you hear me?:  
:Yes: the thought was faint, too faint for Ria's liking.  
:Hold on, we're coming to get you.:  
:Good. See you soon.:  
  
Ria put her back into it, using her hand and feet and back to move the rocks. She got the smaller ones that she could pull and carry with one hand. The rocks clattered down behind them. Sweat broke out on her brow and upper lip and the sun unmercifully shown down. They day had promised to be lovely and warm that morning, but they didn't intend this to happen. Stella worked beside her; breathing as hard as, if not harder then, Ria.  
  
Within a few long candlemarks, they had only a foot till they came to Kae.  
"Are you alright?" called Ria.  
"No. who would be. I didn't intend to get covered by an avalanche!" Ria managed a weak laugh, at least Kae was in good spirits, "Sidra's down here too."  
"Good. Hold on we're almost to you."  
  
They removed what they thought was the last boulder to find a bent uprooted tree covering Kae and her Companion Sidra. They moved it to find Kae blinking up at them.  
"Hi." She said. Ria couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around Kae's neck and began crying shamelessly. She sat there a few moments before pulling away.  
"Are you alright."  
"No. My leg, I think, is broken."  
Stella was already looking at it, "It is. Come on, let's get you out of here and to the town before worse befalls us." With Ria's one-handed help they got Kae out of the hole they had dug and out onto the clear road.  
  
It was a candle mark or twos grim ride to the village. When they got there, Stella demanded the use of the Healer. After they had settled the murder they were respected enough to get exactly what Stella asked for.  
  
Ria laid down uncomfortably on one of the beds in the Healers. She never liked lying down when the people around her were standing over her because it made her feel helpless and weak for some reason. She started to fidget.  
"Stop that! Hold still, or do you want to lose the feeling in that arm permanently?" snapped the Healer. Ria fell still immediately. Lose all the feeling in my arm, could that actually happen? Oh please, please.  
  
"There all done, you should be just fine and have most or all of the feeling and movement back in your arm in a week if you are gentle with it." said the Healer, letting her sit up. Ria heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Where's Kae?" she asked as soon as she collected her wits about her.  
"You're friend and mentor is over there." Ria saw Stella's black hair gleaming over a bed at the other end of the Healers.  
  
"Are you alright Kae?"  
"I'm fine." said Kae tiredly, but with a hint of amusement. "How many times does some one have to tell you people that I'm going to be fine before you two except it? Do you want me to not pull through?" she said, grinning thinly, looking from Stella to Ria and back.  
"Of course we want you to pull through!" said Stella indignantly.  
"I love you too much for you to die." Said Stella and Ria together, as if on cue. Ria looked at Stella, Stella looked at Ria, they both looked at Kae, Kae looked at them.  
  
Ria Felt something 'click' into place. She looked at both Stella and Kae and saw a love deep, so deep in their eyes, it enveloped her and she Felt it like warm sunshine on her face. She unshielded her Empathy a little and let her emotions for them leak through. She saw both Stella and Kae's eyes light as they Felt what she was Sending.  
"I love you, you both." She said,  
"I feel the same." Said Stella.  
"How could I not agree?" asked Kae, "I love you both more then anything other then Sidra."  
  
Ria, on impulse, reached out and grabbed Stella's and Kae's hands, only to find they had done the same. She Sent a pulse of pure love to both of them using her selective Empathy, and received something like it in return mind-to-mind, and something a little deeper, a bond of some sort, back from them. She reached out inside and found that bond, so deep and secure she didn't know what could break it; she didn't want to find out. She Sent a pulse of surprise and joy, through it to the others so they would know it was there. She felt their surprise, same as her own, and their joy and love as well, resonating down the bond.  
  
"I love you," she whispered into the silence that surrounded them. And at that moment she knew that she would never be alone, she would never be without love. She could go to the ends of the earth, and beyond and she would always have a home, in the hearts of herself and others, and others hearts would always have a home in hers. She would live, or die, but she would be with love. And that was all that mattered. And she felt that maybe, most likely, Kae and Stella felt the same way. 


	5. Lillin

5  
New Life Bonds  
  
Ria rode up to the gates, she couldn't help smiling. She could see Kae grinning ear to ear next to her.  
"Are we going to tell every body?" she whispered to her.  
"Why not?" Kae asked.  
"Maybe we shouldn't bring it up right away with anyone but the Circle."  
"Good idea." Ria agreed.  
"Why?" Kae asked.  
"This place is not like home but still people would talk and maybe not listen to what we have to say. Vanyel got some of that treatment, but he was the most powerful mage in the Circle and nobody knew about Keren and Ylsa but the Circle till Ylsa died and Sherrill joined and still not many people are aware."  
"Ok, I give in to logic." Kae acquiesced  
  
That night they all gathered in Kae's room, Ria, Stella, Jeran, Chessy, Madric, Lillin and a few of Lillin's friends.  
"You know if this group continues for grow well just need to go to the library or somewhere else because we'll outgrow the room." Lil commented.  
"Very true." Stella smiled. Ria had a sense that Stella was coming to like the young trainee. Ria smiled herself at that, Lil was a good addition to the group, and she liked Lil's friends. They were all relatively quite, but with good taste in reading and music.  
  
"Ok, so who wants what instrument?" Chessy called, her eyes twinkling through her blond hair. "We ought to celebrate the safe return of our friends who manage to live through everything, even rock slides!" Stella waved Chessy off on the last bit but dutifully picked up an instrument. Ria pulled out her flute and Kae her harp. Stella gave Lillin her hammer dulcimer. Chessy tuned her fiddle, Jeran his drums and Lillin's friends offered just to sing along. They started with some easy pieces then progressed on through the night peaking with an Aria sung by Ria, Kae, Lillin, and Stella. After that they sang more sleepy songs and then Jeran decided to sing all the bawdy sailor songs he knew and it was him and Chessy and Madric and Lillin's friend Camden singing at the top of their lungs, while everyone else tried to keep from dieing of laughter.  
  
"Goodbye!" Ria sang out one last time as Chessy and Jeran retreated down the hall, leaning on each other. She turned to the room, filled only now by Stella, Ria and Kae. "Well that was quite a party."  
"And 'quite a party' means quite a clean up." Stella bemoaned.  
"It's not that bad. said Kae from over where she was by the fire place."  
"Oh right. Yeah well, only food crumbs and spilled cider! Not to mention that someone accidentally spilt the ashes by the fire, yes and that your rug might be permanently stained, no not bad." Ria informed her.  
"Hey, hey, it was lots of fun and that counterweights the work, plus you have me to help you."  
"Then why don't you do that?" Stella commented from where she was washing dishes."  
  
Soon they did have Kae's living room back to normal. Ria surveyed their work. You couldn't tell anything had happened. The room was back to pristine then way it had been. It was a magnificent party she had to agree. Singing had always been one of her favorite things to do. Combine that with the joy of seeing people you missed and great food.well she had had a good time.  
  
Kae threw herself down on the fluffy blanket-nest configuration by the fire.  
"That was fun." She said, echoing Ria's thoughts.  
"Yeah well, it's around two candlemarks from dawn." Stella informed them.  
"So?" Ria asked taking up a position next to Kae.  
"We aught to sleep." Stella explained.  
"Good, that's what I intend to do." Ria closed her eyes. Stella shook her head and got a blanket then joined them.  
  
"We aught to brush our teeth." Kae pointed out a few moments later.  
"Do you want to move?" Ria said warningly.  
"No."  
"Good because if you do then I might have to do something you wouldn't like and that would make neither of us happy."  
"You two," Stella put in. "Shut up."  
"Right."  
"See you in the morning."  
"Good night."  
"Shut up."  
"Love you."  
"Love you."  
"Love you."  
  
Stella pounded on Ria's door. Ria turned over the light from the sun came in fully, it was mid-afternoon.  
"Come in." Stella opened the door, Kae right beside her.  
"What's with you?" Kae asked. Then she smiled and a look of knowing dawned on her. "You were used as example helper pells weren't you."  
"Ah-uh."  
"Now you know how I felt!" Kae said. "I'm sorry. Well guess what."  
"What?" Ria asked levering herself up. It hadn't been that bad, but her muscles were just not working right now. Kae looked at Stella.  
"Well, I was asked to come train in the mages collegium!" Stella exclaimed.  
"That's great!" Ria said, reaching up to embrace Stella. "What does this mean for us?" she asked, pulling herself up into a stand and off her bed.  
"Not much, we can still be in the same building if we want." Kae paused, thinking, and then started laughing as she continued. "In fact, they.want to know.if we.really need three rooms. They.appear to want them.back." She said between laughing spurts. Ria joined in laughter with Stella and Kae.  
"I'll get my stuff ready to move." She promised after she had gained control again.  
  
It was probably a good thing that Ria was packed because she found a note a few days later that informed her that she would be taking a trainee on her first rounds. Kae of course was coming too. They rarely split up lifebondeds on circle, but Stella had to stay back and work on her mage studies. Ria was disappointed but she didn't let it get to much to her, she would only be gone a short amount of time. She looked to see who she and Kae would be directing. It was Lillin.  
  
They were off within the week. Kera was saddled and ready, Sidra and Lillin's Companion, Zarya, likewise. Stella came to see them off. Giving Ria and Kae a kiss goodbye and waving till Ria could no longer see her behind the curve of the city's winding roads, but she was sure that Stella was still waving.  
  
They went NW along the Terilee River, stopping in small towns to help the villagers and settle feuds and other problems. There wasn't that much trouble. But as they got farther out it did get slightly worse. But it was nothing to complain about.  
  
"The cow was eating my, grass!"  
"It was on the side of the road, which is not your grass!" The two screamed at each other.  
"Look how about you both share that grass patch from now on. I did the measurements and it is a patch of road grass. Anyone can have a cow eat from it." Lillin said softly and quietly, her voice carrying a whisper through the din. Both men stopped and looked at her. They had obviously not heard what she had said. Lillin repeated herself. The man with the cow smirked. Lillin was handling this well Ria though, even if she wanted to wipe the smirk off the man with the cows face. But this was the law and there was nothing she could come up with to go against him. The person who thought they had own the patch of grass glowered at them all. I sometimes really get annoyed, first chickens, and now cows! What is the world coming to? Ria thought. But then she corrected herself. No, I love being a Herald and I wouldn't trade the stars for it.  
  
"But." Lillin continued. The men stopped glowering and looked at her to see what she would say. Kae and Ria watched as well. They had agreed not to step in unless Lillin got herself in serious trouble or asked for help. "You should have had your cow inside the field. It shouldn't have been wandering. So I would like you to pay a small fine, which is due when livestock is let to roam wild where it might cause havoc. You will pay this fine to the next Herald set going back to Haven. They will be notified." Lillin explained. "I don't want either of you to have to come to me again," Lillin turned to the accuser, "the grass is not you grass, nor is it anybodies. If you think you own a piece of land and someone is using it in a way you don't like, double check if it's your land." She turned to the man with the cow, "And remember that animals out of their designated areas can cause problems and need to be watched, or there will be a fine. Thank you and I hope that this settles it."  
  
They retired to the inn. "That was very well done." Kaelin congratulated.  
"Very well indeed. You first case handled solely by yourself. You should be very proud!" Ria added.  
Lillin smiled and blushed with happiness, "You think so?"  
"I know so."  
"Let's eat and celebrate." Kae offered.  
  
They worked their way along. Not slowly, but not at breakneck speed either. They had been on Cirlce for almost a month when they entered a village to be bombarded by crying women and yelling men.  
"QUIET!" Ria finally yelled. A hush settled. "You there." Ria took charge. "What's going on?"  
"The mine. The North main shaft is down. There was.an explosion. They say it's going to collapse any minute!" Ria nodded grimly and took in all the information she needed.  
"Alright. Kae and I will go and bring back the children and see if we can save any of the men as well."  
"I'm coming too!" Lil protested. Ria looked at her, the fire in her eyes.  
"You can't make me stand aside and wait."  
"Alright then."  
  
They rode up to the entry way into the mine. Kae took one look down into the dark pit and then had to turn away.  
"I think I'm gonna' be sick." She moaned. "I really want to go down there and help, but I can't. you know how claustrophobic I am. My gift sometimes still acts up when I'm under stress like that. I'd freeze up. I'm really sorry but I can't go down there."  
"Alright. you know what stay up here. We'll need someone at this end anyhow. I was going to offer, or have Lillin."  
"No way. I'm getting those kids out."  
"Right then. Kae?"  
"I'll be fine, quit dithering and do it. If you get killed I will never, ever forgive you!"  
  
Ria could feel Lillin clinging to her and the rope as they were lowered down into the dark. The cage that was usually was lowered through the pulley-system was broken, chain reaction to the explosion. Hopefully there was no carbon-monoxide gases lose or there would be more trouble. Ria closed her eyes, spiders lived underground. She felt her arm prickling. No! Stop that you'll only put yourself more at risk of freezing up if you do that! She gritted her teeth.  
  
They hit bottom. Ria took a deep breath, this was the hard part, if there was anything flammable it would be the end, but neither of them had magery as one of their gifts and they needed light. Ria struck the match, nothing happened. She lit the lanterns, nothing happened.  
"Well, we're fine. Here's a lantern." Ria said with a sigh of relief. "Come on let's find them."  
  
They called and lit a large lantern by the exit. If anyone could move they could make it to the light and be hoisted out. Ria went down one passage, calling, and Lillin another. When ever she heard a noise Ria stopped and looked for the person. She had to reel in her stomach as it tried to empty itself at the sight of a man whose arm would surely have to be amputated. She helped them and if they could walk told them where to go till they could see the light and make it by themselves. If they couldn't walk she carried them. Lillin did the same. She saw Lillin on one of her many trips back. The young girl was crying her eyes out as she held a limp child in her arms.  
"They never had a chance some of them."  
"I know. Life isn't fair, keep going. We are endangering ourselves and all of them by waiting."  
"I know, but they deserve a proper burial."  
"That's true, but work fast." Ria told her as Lillin handed the body to one of the men going up.  
  
Ria was on one of her last trips. She was sure she had gotten everyone, when she heard a faint cry. She raised her lantern and called again. This was a relatively new mine, it was not that deep or that wide. She had run the full extend twice now in the last two or three candlemarks, there had been signs from the outside that it was about to collapse and Kae was worrying her heart out now Ria was sure, but she had to make one last swing.  
"Hello?" she called. The response came back. Ria followed the call to the source, finding a small hand grasping out at nothing from under a pile of stones. Ria was aghast but began clearing the rubble. It was easier then when she had had to extract Kae from the earth. Soon she had gotten down to the child, the little frightened boy.  
"I can't feel my legs, nothing below my waist!" he exclaimed tears falling down his dirty face.  
"You can't walk." Ria surmised. "I will help you." she picked up the child. That was when she began to hear the rumbling.  
  
Ria ran for the exit, carrying the child trying not to be hit by pieces of falling rock. She reached the exit just as Lillin emerged from the other passage, herding a few young ones and a man.  
"I think it's about to cave in!" she called needlessly. There were cries to 'hurry' from above. Ria put the man on the small wooden disk attached to the rope. She loaded him up with Lillin's children. The rope reeled upward. Ria prayed they would go faster.  
  
The disk came back down again.  
"Ria, you go, I'll come up last. You can carry more children then I can." Lil stated. Ria tried to object but she was already being weighed down with the last of the littles. She had the boy she carried, and a girl on one hip and another boy clinging to her leg.  
  
Ria's head came up above ground. She blinked in the daylight. She set her children down and they were escorted to a tent where a Healer had been flagged down. She handed the Boy to one of the Healer's helpers. Then she found herself enveloped in a hug from Kae. She felt Kae's tear of relief mingling with her own.  
"Thank the Star-eyed you back up here." Kaelin said. Ria couldn't say anything. She hugged Kae harder, then pulled back to kiss her not caring who saw what.  
  
Ria turned then as Kae released her and they both went to stand by the pit while the rope was lowered back in.  
Lillin stepped on, "I'm coming up!" she called. But as if that call had awakened the spirit that had brought the mine shaft down in the first place, there was another rumble and the mine began to cave in, as if that spirit was not willing to let everyone escape. The men on the rope hauled harder, but the ground gave way from either side of the pit and from below. Ria and Kae were pitched forward.  
  
Ria stood up carefully, Kae next to her. She looked at what had once been the pit, on which they both now stood. All around people who had gotten out or had come to help stood silent. Ria and Kae moved off what had once been a big hole. The mine shaft and most of the mine, pitfalls and tunnels looked to have caved in. and Lillin was not there on top of the earth. Kae looked at Ria, Ria looked at Kae. But for some reason Ria was sure that Lillin was alive, she had been close to the surface when it had caved in so she could not be too far under the rubble. Kae had survived the avalanche. It was possible that Lil had survived too. Ria stretched out a little lick of Mindspeech, like she had with Kae.  
:Lillin. Little Lil? Where are you?: almost immediately there came a reply.  
:Where do you think I am? Thousands of feet underground that's where!: she was definitely handling this better then Kae did.  
  
"She's there." Ria said. Kae let out a sigh of relief.  
"Now I know what you and Stella felt like."  
"Yup. Let's dig her out."  
  
It took all day and most of the night to dig Lillin out, even though they had more hands then just their own. By the time they got to her Lillin was not doing much better then Kae had. Lil was trebling and white. She was muttering to herself. 'I am home, I am home, I am home.' Ria reached out her hand tentatively. But the Healer held her back.  
"Let us get her to the tent. We will get her a separate place; you can wait with her there. We will need to look over her. But she will be lower on our list I'm sorry to say. She is important, but there are others in worse shape. The Healer escorted them to a tent.  
"Stay with here." The Healers said to them all. Kae pulled up a chair, Ria stood.  
  
Ria eventually sat. She fell asleep, leaning on Kaelin. Kaelin herself eased of her chair and wriggled around Ria till they were woven together in a warm little ball on the floor.  
  
Ria was wakened to a knock on the tent flap. She started, waking Kae. They both wriggled apart.  
"Come in." Ria called, glancing at Lillin who was sound asleep. The tent flap rose and there to Ria's surprise was Stella. She entered the tent. Without speaking she gathered Kae and Ria into her arms and began to cry. Ria was baffled but let her hold them both.  
"One of the Foreseers had a dream-vision. She was very insistent that I follow you to. she said she saw many possible outcomes in her dream but all of them ended with me here. She said that one of you might be in danger. Then a few days ago I heard in a village that there was a collapse in a mine near by and a Herald had been buried. I was so worried. But you are both safe. I was sure that." Stella was crying again, Ria was crying to. they stood their in a tight circle, crying on each other out of happiness and love.  
  
They separated finally.  
"So, what happened? The foreseer was sure that someone would be hurt, if not killed." Stella asked. Kae pointed to the bed. Stella drew in a breath. Ria reached out a hand, laying it softly on Lillin's arm. Suddenly, as if with that touch she was awakened from some sleep, Ria felt something. Ria lowered her shields just a tad. Just a tad to much; she was nearly rocked to her knees by such strong emotion her vision was clouded, relief, immense wondering relief, and something else. Something that echoed a vague feeling in Ria herself. Her vision clouded and she grabbed, coming up with Kae and Stella's hands. In the moment they joined hands they could Sense what Ria Felt from Lil.  
  
Stella blinked, Lil blinked. Kae looked to Ria and Ria gazed back. She was sure of the feeling that she had now. It had been fully woken by Lillin's call. Ria saw Kae nod, she was feeling the same way. They both looked at Stella and Lil.  
"What can this mean?" Kae asked.  
"I'm.I'm not sure." Stella admitted. They all looked at Lillin. Lillin looked back, her eyes wide, pleading. "Ria?" Stella asked. Ria was the Empath she could tell one way or another whether what they thought and Felt was right. She closed her eyes, she looked down deep where her bonds to Kae and Stella were. The original two were strong and glowing, in no danger, there was a third line their, a pale thread of gold, like a tentative ray of sunshine wondering if it was in the right place. It was a more fragile bond then Ria's had been with Kae or Stella at first. They were all lifebonded. She opened her eyes and to prove that what she felt was true she Sent a pulse around, her surprised skeptical happiness, her pure love at the fact as well.  
  
Stella and Kae smiled, Lillin looked confused. She had felt the pulse, she had not understood. Stella chose to enlighten her.  
"You're in love with us aren't you, you like us and that's very confusing since there are three of us." Lil nodded.  
"And the fact is, though we may have only felt it on a lower level, we love you too." Kae added  
"And we love each other so much, and interwove our thoughts, minds, and hearts, so completely with each other; we created a bond, though not intentionally." Ria explained.  
"So now you're lifebonded with us." Stella finished.  
"I.I do.I do love you." Lillin offered.  
Stella laughed though not unkindly. "Now I know why the foreseer said that one of my beloved would be hurt. It was you."  
"Why do we always have to have our loved ones get buried?" Kae asked plaintively. "First I got covered in an avalanche and now you get buried in a mine shaft, this can't be a good sign." Ria laughed.  
"Let us count our blessings that we're all safe and sound. My question is, has there ever been a lifebonding of four before? There was Keren, Ylsa, and Sherrill. But Sherrill only came out and lifebonded after Ylsa died, all other lifebonds I can think of happened to pairs." Ria mused.  
"Good point; well we're the first then." Stella decided. Lillin nodded and reached out for all of them. They enveloped her in a hug, trying not to overturn the bed.  
  
They finished out the rest of the Circle with Stella coming with them. It was a very interesting arrangement, a lifebonding of four. But it was nice. Ria had thought that she was as happy as it was possible to be when it was just her Kae and Stella, but it seemed the universe intended to prove her wrong. Well she could be satisfied with that. she was now sure though that she was the happiest person on earth. She contacted Cian about it. She could feel him laugh, he promised not to tell her mother. :Only you dear sister, only you. I knew something like this would happen. I love you. Getting a job in the Guard. I think a might be getting married soon. I do like her. You know I'll talk to you later; this puts more stress on my mind then yours. Better go. Love you. Tell your partners I can't wait to meet them, they sound like wonderful people.:  
  
They were coming back to the gates again. Ria could see. them in the distance, the city of Haven sparkling as the setting suns red-gold light bounced off the many windows and roofs. She turned to her beloveds, smiling. Lillin's smile out shown the sun as Stella commented.  
"Their going to be really happy down there, three free rooms. The only question is, can they find a room for all of us if they put us all together."  
"I'm not sure, but we'll find out." Said Kae  
"I can't wait." Lillin beamed again. 


	6. Altogether Now

"So what exactly do we do?" Ria asked, surveying the room. It was nice, big enough for the four of them.  
"They haven't gotten the bed yet." Kae laughed. "They looked but they'll have to get one custom made, or two and we can trade around." they all grinned. Ria shook her head.  
"Remember after the welcoming party when we returned when we just made a nest?" Stella offered. "Sure it was only three of us, but we could do with four."  
Lillin looked thoughtful. "You know, that would make them happy, all they'd have to do is supply us with bedding and we could arrange it ourselves and be just fine."  
"That's actually a good idea." Kae agreed. "Why don't we run down and talk with one of the Herald in charge of sleeping arrangements." So they all trooped down to the laundry. None of them really cared who knew what now. They didn't paste signs on their foreheads saying 'lifebonded' but they didn't care who guessed what. Kae and Ria were far from their homes. No one would tattle to their parents. Stella too was far from her home, but her parents were fine with her being what she was.  
  
They walked back to their room and began arranging the bedding by the hearth.  
"That's good." Stella commented. Ria agreed, falling back against their bed. Kae fell down beside her, and without warning started tickling Ria. Ria was very ticklish.  
"No fare! You have the upper hand." Ria gasped between giggling spasms. She grabbed a pillow and tried to throw it at Kae, she missed and Lillin picked it up, lobbing it back at them. Soon the air was filled with flying pillows. Ria grinned and called for a truce. Lillin and Kae accepted; Stella threw a pillow softly at her head.  
"I told you that their bores, no sense of fun." She said to Lillin. Kae stuck out her tongue at Stella from where she lay across Ria's knees. Lillin laughed and Ria shook her head again. Sure it was strange, the three of them. But she couldn't have been happier. She was like child in the first throws of love, she was really. Her heart was so inexorably entwined with Kae's, Lillin's and Stella's that you couldn't tell where hers ended and theirs began. She wouldn't ever try to extract herself from that web of love. She grinned around at all of them and knew that they felt the same. They couldn't be together all the time, yes, but they would always be in her thoughts. She knew that they were probably creating a hell for the Heralds who worked on who went where when, and room arrangements had been fixed at least.She knew that the rest of her life was looking better then she could have ever surmised that day when she ran away from home. she had left a place that suppressed who she was. She had met her best friend ever in the form of the white horse which came and looked in her eyes filling her with love and comfort that she didn't think could surpass anything. then she had met Kae and Stella and found her first true human friends other then Cian. And those two friends had introduced her to more friends and then loved her. She had found her first true loves, her lifebondeds. Now her life was complete, Lillin, Stella and Kae were all here beside her, loving her. Cian was at home, as much in the thralls of love as she and enjoying it just as much. He wasn't going to come and see her just yet, but he promised that he would. Kera was nearby in the stable sleeping. She could ask for nothing more. 


End file.
